1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speed measurements and, particularly, to a speed measuring system using a communication network and a measuring method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some wireless communication terminals, such as cellular phones, include a global positioning system (GPS) for determining the geographical location of the wireless communication terminal. These wireless communication terminals, equipped with a GPS, can also be used to measure the speed of a moving object. However, equipping a wireless communication terminal with a GPS system increases the cost of the wireless communication terminal.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a speed measuring system using a communication network and a measuring method thereof, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.